


Queensguard

by Mithlomi



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fabulous lady bffs, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithlomi/pseuds/Mithlomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the boys are late, the King has a proposition and Constance is speechless...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queensguard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isloremipsumafterall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/gifts).



"Well, this is most irregular…"

Constance could not agree more.

She was currently perched on the edge of the chaise lounge in the Queen’s chambers, a physician carefully stitching up the rather deep gash to her arm on one side, and a worried-looking Anne on the other.

The King stood in front of them, proud as ever, Treville at his side and she blushed furiously. She was a lot more dishelved than she would like to be in front of the King and the Captain, particularly with her shoulders bared for the physician to continue his work.

Fortunately, Anne answered the King for her. “Your Majesty. Constance has just saved my life…”

"Precisely my point. A woman just saved your life. Where are you Musketeers, Captain?"

As if on cue, they burst through the door, swords drawn, pistols at the ready.

It took them a good long while, as slow as they were, to assess the situation, sheath their weapons and bow to their King. Constance rolled her eyes, catching the Queen’s gaze for a split second before looking away, lest they both burst into giggles.

It was d’Artagnan’s eye she caught, his brow furrowed in confusion. She smiled softly, assuring him she was alright.

"Gentlemen. How good of you to join us…" Constance would never be able to understand how the Captain managed to infuse just the right amount of sarcasm into his tone when he spoke to the four of them.

"Her Majesty is safe?" Athos, the first to recover from the shock.

"She is. All thanks to Madame Bonacieux."

Every single pair of eyes in the room turned to her, and Constance felt her blush deepen. “It was nothing, I assure you…”

"Nothing? Dear Constance, you risked your life protecting me and got yourself hurt in the process. I assure you that is a lot more than nothing…" Anne squeezed her hand, smiling as she did and Constance could not help but return it. There was something akin to admiration in the Queen’s gaze…

And, funnily enough, she saw it reflected in all of them.

Shifting slightly, she lifted her head a little, straightened her shoulders, and nodded her head once, wanting to be worthy of their praise, and yet entirely unable to speak past the lump in her throat.

"It seems, Madame Bonacieux, we are in your debt." Aramis placed his hat over his heart as he bowed, eyes dancing with mirth and Porthos joined him. She smiled brightly at the pair of them. Athos, for his part, lifted the corner of his lips and Constance took that for the victory it was. d’Artagnan, on the other hand…

d’Artagnan seemed to have forgotten there were other people in the room. His gaze remained fixed entirely on her, lips parted a little, looking at her as he had the first time he told her he loved her. Nothing but affection, love in his warm brown eyes…

It made her heart race, just for a moment and she had to look away. She could not think of that. Not now.

Treville’s voice broke her out of her wandering thoughts. “Yes. You do. The man responsible for the attack is being held downstairs. He wasn’t working alone. Find out what he knows. And then you can explain to me why it took you so long to get here…”

The Musketeers stayed silent, knowing when they were being scolded and bowed once more to their King. They all caught her eye before they left and a nod to d’Artagnan meant she would speak to him later. She had to. She could avoid him no longer. She did not want to. Not after today…

"And I too am in your debt, Madame." The King spoke with the utmost sincerety. Constance blinked at him.

"You protected my Queen with great bravery and loyalty. I do hope you will accept my thanks. And your position as the Queen’s guard."

"I…" Another blink. "What?"

The King frowned, thinking “Yes, that is a rather vulgar name for it. And no doubt half the court will laugh…”

"Let them…" came Anne’s quick reply.

"Perhaps we’d best keep it a secret. After all, who will suspect that a handmaiden could deal such a wicked blow. Perhaps you could teach me, my lady…" There was a glint in his gaze.

Constance opened her mouth to speak, before closing it again and turned back to the Queen. She gave a small shake of her head as she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you… your Majesty. I would be honoured to accept…" It was all she could think of to say, and she gave a bow of her head, unable to curtsey from her current position.

Once again, Treville saved her. “I should like to speak to you later, Madame. But for now, Your Majesty, perhaps we could discuss the matter in private?”

The King nodded once, and left the Queen’s chambers with a flurry of his cloak. Treville gave her a small smile as he passed. The physician, too had finished his stitiching by then and bowed to Anne and herself as he left. It was only when they door had finally closed, that the pair of them finally burst into the fit of girlish giggles that had threatened to overcome them ever since the King came bursting through.

When they had recovered, Anne took both of her hands in her own. “Thank you, Constance. Truly.”

Constance smiled. “I meant it. It was nothing. I will gladly do it again. It is, after all, my duty now. How is the babe?”

Anne smiled, gaze drifting to her rounding belly. “Asleep, it seems, and missing all the excitement… just like his father…”

A long pause… before the ring of their laughter filled the air once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Louis is so much fun to write. As is Treville...


End file.
